CARRY ON
by lovekyman
Summary: craig tucker's family have turned their backs and closed the doors on him, 4 years later craig returns to south park and see's someone who he has known for all his life, please R&R, :D this was suppose to be a oneshot but it's turned into a multi shot :) Rated:T for language
1. CARRY ON

**CARRY ON**

As he sat on the table blankly looking at the drink in front of him he looked around the bar. It was all very familiar scary to him as he was again on the floors of southpark. He was returning, heck he had returned already and now trying to find a way to start all over. He took a sip from the beer but then decided to chug it all down. He was angry to the point the very bottle chattered on his hand, small pieces of glass stuck on his hand poking him "ow" he took one at a time out until they were all gone. He called the waitress and told her to bring him another beer, she did as told and returned a few minutes later with another bottle. He pushed the chair against the wall and sat on it resting his head on the grey walls.

_"craig!" his father yelled from down stairs "craig, come here this instant!" craig groaned as he got out of bed and walked down the corridor down the stairs to meet eye with his angry father, his mom was on the kitchen table not daring to look at her son ,crying, his sister wasn't there she was at her little friends house. He made his way down the stairs and faced his father._

_"yes?" he questioned not leaving his gaze. _

_"son are you sure… about this, about you-" craig cut his father off _

_"what? Being gay? Yes I've told you already, im sure" _

_his mother shook her head side to side her cries coming more "craig, maybe your not…" his mother began …_

_"yes I am" craig glared at his mother knowing what was coming next,_

_"we can fix it, it's going to be okay your just confused but sweetie we can fix it and then everything will go back to normal" she suggested._

_"why do you say it that way?" his mother looked at him confused "WHY DO YOU SAY IT,AS IF IT's A DISEASE?" he questioned his mother._

_"i-I want what's best for you" he held his finger up motioning for her to stop speaking,_

_"if you two can't accept it…I'm out of here" craig didn't wait for his parents response, he rushed up the stairs and slammed the door open, he grabbed one of his bags and started to put in clothes, and grabbed his belongings. Then he went and picked up his guitar sliding it over his shoulder, he grabbed his bag and walked out of his room not caring to close the door behind him. he went down the stairs, his father tried stopping him but craig pushed past him and opened the front door "wait!" he heard his mother call. He turned around hoping to hear that his mom would say to stay, that she loved him no matter what his preference was, but he was crushed when his mom handed him a brochure, he looked at it unbelievably and looked at his parents, he ripped the brochure in tiny pieces and flipped them off. He walked out into the dark, slamming the door shut and walked off._

He sat there, remembering that day on how the cold crept to him and his tears found their way out of his black eyes he remembered going to say goodbye to his little sister and telling her that one day he would probably return. Well that day had come he was back In southpark, he had his guitar still on his back, he was at a bar seated down, the day he had left he was 17 now he had barely turned 21, he had gotten rid of his blue hat back in 7th grade and let his orange hair out. Many people had said they liked his hair which was true, his hair was pretty nice.

He saw a familiar raven haired man enter the bar and sitting at a table not so far from him, he was wearing a brown jacket and his black eyes looked around.

"hey raven" another man was patting the raven haired mans shoulder. This man had red highlights on his bangs he kept swinging them out of his eyes.

"oh h-hey jake" the raven signaled the other man to sit down, which he did.

"so, is that comformist still holding you back?" jake said and the raven rolled his eyes in frustration.

"kyle isn't holding me back jake he's my friend…super best friends actually" with those words craig almost fell off his chair the raven man he was seeing was stan…stan marsh. He held on and kept watching them.

Jake laughed and stood up "well raven see ya later" he said waving off to him, he then walked out the bar and into the streets. Stan drank from his beer and noticed someone was watching him.

"what?" he said to craig who was now strumming his guitar.

"nothing marsh, just watching you" he said with a smirk, watching curiously at the others reaction.

Stan stood from his chair and walked towards craig "how do you know my name?" he questioned, craig smiled and stopped playing his guitar, he slid it on his shoulder again and stood up about to leave.

"hold on, you didn't answer my question" craig walked back towards stan "stan really, it doesn't take a smartass to figure it out" after a few minutes stan's eyes widened and covered his mouth.

"craig?" craig nodded his smile still on his face "b-but how? Everyone thought… they thought you were…dead" craig looked around him "well you tell me stan…am i?" stan punched craig, craig held his cheek "ow!, what was that for!" stan backed away scared craig would kick the shit out of him "sorry, just confirming if your real" stan said helping craig up.

FEW MINUTES LATER

They walked outside into the cold dark of the night, none said anything stan tried to explain himself how craig could still be there alive. As they walked down the street heading towards stans apartment stan asked craig questions.

"so where have you been these past 4 years?" craig looked up at him sadness shown in his eyes.

"I've been trying to make money out of town" stan looked up at him "but you just vanished" craig stopped in his tracks.

"my family kicked me out so I left out of southpark hoping to earn money for these past few years" stan nodded "but why you leave everything, you know you could've come to one of us" craig smiled at stan.

"yes I know" stan wanted to hit him for leaving everyone who actually cared for him.

"you just left you have no idea what that did to everyone, tweek didn't even want to come out of his room we had to convince him everything would be alright, what about clyde, did you forget your best friend, he wasn't so happy as he use to seem all his joyful self melted away, token passed his time and money trying to search for you, your parents announced you had died from a car accident, everyone changed no one believed them, four years everyone looked, we gave up …we didn't want to but we did" stan felt the tears roll from his eyes, craig watched him silently.

"why did you leave?" craig looked for the right word to say

"I don't know I guess-I guess I wanted to leave everything behind … I couldn't but I wanted to forget about everything, my family especially after they turned their backs on me and shut the door…I left hoping the world wasn't so bad… I wanted to carry on"

**A/N: so hey everyone thxs for reading please leave a review of what you thought about this, it just takes second, and I like to know how this is. I wrote this one shot because I have a bit of a writers blog on the story 'lonely road' so yea this was just to clear my head a bit. Hoped you guys enjoyed and thxs to all love you all! :D**


	2. The progress

Paste your document here...

**A/N: thxs everyone for your support! Also sorry for taking a while but I've been having friend and family problems. Thxs again and hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: you all should know this by now I don't own southpark or the characters Matt Stone & Trey Parker do.**

**Chapter 2: The progress**

Craig tucker woke up with a small headache, he got off the couch and slowly made his way towards the bathroom, he groaned seeing some bags under his eyes. He made his way out and saw a piece of paper taped to the apartment's door, he took it and began to read it out loud in his monotone voice "craig, I'm going to work, if you are to go out take the extra key that's on the small table next to my bed, there's also some food in the kitchen, I'm going to come home soon so don't worry about anything, feel free around the house- stan" he put the paper back on the door "ugh, what time is it?" he walked towards stan's bedroom opening the door slowly as if there would be something behind it, he spot the table quickly and grabbed the extra key for the house, he took his time to stare at the alarm clock, it read 7:00 in bright red.

"what time did stan leave?" unfortunately for craig he was a heavy sleeper like kyle, the minute asleep it was pretty hard to awake, this is why he hadn't slept that much over the years to not be jacked or killed, he was looking pretty pale by now. He looked around for his bag and found it next to the couch, he had slept in, he grabbed his bag and rushed to the bathroom closing the door.

He quickly combed his hair and put his brush back in the bag and rushed out making sure not to forget his extra key, he grabbed his wallet quickly and put it on the back pocket of his jeans, and rushed out the door.

Craig fast walked down the stairs and out the apartment, he looked hesitant for a while and then decided to go left, he made a turn and saw the store CVS across the street. Right as he was about to cross, a car suddenly almost ran over him, he glared darkly at the driver, a blonde beauty, and then flipped her off. Craig crossed the street fully. The driver looked at him for a while trying to register what had happened and then after a second later drove away "fuckin bitch" craig murmured under his breath, and continued his way towards the store.

Stan walked towards his yelling boss, and stopped right in front of him. "Stanley we've gone over this millions of times you're suppose to put those toys there and those here and label them correctly!" stan had to hear his boss screaming at him for the fifth time because he made a mistake ….again. Right now his boss was screaming at him about how he was supposed to label the toys and then pack them correctly on their proper places. _i wonder what craig's doing right now….._"MARSH! are you listening!" all the other workers were stopping their work to pay closer attention to the commotion, "huh?, sorry sir i…" he was cut off "marsh I've had enough of you, pack your things and get out!" stan stared shockly at his boss, had he given him the axe?, "marsh your fired now get out of my sight!" stan looked hesitant for a moment but then made a quick dash for the bathroom.

Craig opened the door of the apartment and went in closing the door behind him "Stan! You there?" no sound, craig shrugged and walked towards the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and put his plastic bag of CVS on the sink, he took off his shirt, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good shirt, and put it aside. He looked at himself on the mirror and smiled, he hadn't smiled in a while, only last night he'd finally not fake a smile. Craig ran his fingers through his orange hair and stared at it for a while but then decided to get out his item he had bought at the store , a hair dye :color black, he got the small dye color and applied it on his hair, he grinned at the mirror.

Stan walked weakly up the stairs and took his keys out to open his apartment, when he went in he could hear the water running he walked curiously towards the bathroom door and knocked "craig? You in there?" the water went off and he could hear struggling inside the bathroom "craig, are you okay" after a few seconds craig's voice was heard "uh…yea I'm fine" stan tried the door and noticed it was locked "craig what are you doing?" there was silence for a while "um n-nothing, well yea I'm doing something but…." Craig sounded nervous, why was he nervous?, "stan, you got to see something" stan raised an eyebrow, of course craig couldn't see it though.

After a few seconds craig opened the bathroom door cautiously, stan's mouth fell open "your hair!" craig's hair was fully the color black, craig smiled at him "yup, I dyed it….what do you think?" craig looked at stan, "it looks nice…" stan said still shocked. Craig's expression changed he study stan, he then looked angry "have you been crying!" stan looked away from craig's prying eyes. "i-it's nothing" stan quickly turned around and walked away feeling the tears again.

Craig chased after him into the living room "stan wait up, what's wrong?" he stopped right in front of stan, who was seated on the couch. Stan closed his eyes and then opened them "I got fired from work today" he sadly spoke , craig raised an eyebrow "huh? Why?" , craig could see stan didn't want to talk about it so he didn't pressure "…and wendy broke up with me" stan started to cry again "wait your still with that whore!" craig questioned, "she's not a whore, and yea I was still with her".

Craig sat next to stan trying to find a way to comfort him, he was never good at those things comforting people when they were crying he ended up flipping them off and saying something stupid he would regret later on, but this time he wanted to actually try and be some help "stan, you and wendy have been on and off since you were eight, so don't cry the bitch will probably come crawling back" craig said trying to stop the other from crying "what if she doesn't, what if this time she really meant it!" stan looked at craig for a few seconds and then looked down at the floor, "well if she did mean it ,which I doubt it, then there will be other fishes in the sea, and one that actually likes you, not like that.." craig stopped himself "look just don't worry, everything will turn out okay, yea?" stan nodded and got up "where you going?" stan pointed towards the bathroom.

"craig! You made a mess!" craig got up and walked towards the bathroom, the sink and floors were tainted with black, craig laughed and grabbed a towel and started to clean up, when he was finished he noticed that stan wasn't there.

Craig got up and walked back into the living room, he heard some talking in stan's room "stan you talking to yourself?" craig grinned and knocked at the door, no movement, so he just pushed himself inside. Stan locked eyes with him, he was on the phone and made a 'shh' sound to craig, craig made his way towards the bed and sat next to stan "yea, great, see ya then!" stan hanged up and smiled at craig.

"what?" stan got up and clapped his hands together "guess what" craig had a blank face on him, so stan decided to continue "we are having a party today!" stan jumped of happiness "what?" craig stared in confusion "I called everyone we know and they said they could come, i told them it was a surprise party for them, so I didn't tell them you're here…but of course you are, and so you're their surprise" craig's eyes widened "you what?! But if they see me they'll have a heart attack, I mean you past out for like five minutes….what if they end up in a coma or something!" craig started to panic, pacing around the room, "it will be fine…..i don't think it'll be that bad, so what do you say, you in?" craig thought for a moment, making seconds seem like forever.

"no, I'm not in" craig started to walk out of the room "wait!" stan shouted, craig stopped and looked at him "come on everyone is already coming….they'll be happy to see you" stan tried to smile.

"fine but if anything happens, it's your fault" craig stomped away thinking it was a bad idea still.

"perfect" stan smiled and excitedly continued to make calls.

**A/N: so what did you guys think? I reread this and saw it was a bit rushed, sorry it's short, I'm not that good to right long chapters. And sorry again for taking a while….i have an idea to where to take this story but it's not entirely planned. Please comment-review want to know what you guys thought, and thxs everyone….love ya all! ;D**


	3. it's till Saturday

**OMG! Guys I am sooo sorry, I'm such a terrible person, I'll give you all permission to sue me and kill me. like I said in my profile I wanted to let school finish first to get that out of the way, and I also said that was last Friday. It was meant for this chapter to be sent on fanfic on Sunday or Monday but it's now Wednesday…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own southpark, it's a shame if you do not know that the creators of southpark are Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**Chapter 3: it's till Saturday**

Craig walked around the kitchen his eyes landed on the refrigerator he made his way to the grey device, a photo taped on the door of it, in the photo he saw how stan and wendy were smiling having a good time at Starks pond hand to hand, craig thought on how good things can be taken away from you in a blink of an eye, _wendy should be happier that someone out there 'stan' is willing to do anything to make her happy that someone actually cares for you and would even die for you. _

Craig shook his head in disappointment he opened the fridge and inspected inside, moments later he closed it with a sigh and walked back towards stan's room "hey stan, I'm going to the store there's barely anything in your fridge." Stan looked up and nodded "yea sure I'll come with you." Stan stood up and walked past craig, grabbing the keys and heading towards the exit. Craig followed silently behind stan down the stairs and out the apartment once again.

Their peaceful silent moment was interrupted by Stan's phone ringing loudly, he fetched his phone from his pocket and answered "hey" they both kept walking, the store coming in view "aw really? okay then, well I can tell everyone Saturday instead…are you free Saturday?" craig glanced at stan, curiosity taking over _it's probably the damn party… _craig sighed "okay great, yea thanks, bye ky" stan hanged up, _ky? Oh right kyle… _"what happened?" stan shrugged "most of them won't be able to come today so we're having the meet up five days from now, kyle said he would tell the others the date has changed to saturday" craig nodded "oh okay" they both walked inside the store.

They took about 30 minutes getting stuff that they needed and passing them through the cashier "hey is there a possibility that the store needs workers?" stan asked a bit too close to the cashier's space "uh no I doubt they are but you can check 'round those small bakery over there by the schools" the man smiled at stan, stan thought for a moment but smiled back, stan turned around to craig, craig pinched the bridge of his nose, stan's smile grew and started to laugh at craig's reaction.

They walked out with a small cart filled with their groceries, the apartment was just five minutes away but they both entertained themselves with jokes they had heard around there.

Right when they entered the apartment, the house phone rang. Stan made a dash to his room "hey can you put the things inside while I answer?" stan hurriedly answered the phone "yea sure" craig rolled his eyes and smiled putting the food in the kitchen.

About two minutes later stan hanged up the phone and cheerfully walked in the living room and sat down next to craig on the sofa "let me guess" craig stared at stan "we're having another party today?" stan rolled his eyes "no… one of the guys, from my ex job, said he could help me find work tomorrow, would you like to come with us?" craig smiled but shook his head no "nah, I'll see if I can speak to ruby tomorrow" stan thought for a moment and nodded "you'll go to your parents house?" craig instantly shook his head "no! are you crazy… I don't want to see them, only ruby." Stan nodded in understandment "wait, but how will you see her then?" craig stared at the floor "I'll go to her school, she's in eighth grade now and well her school is 5-8 so I'll just wait until she gets out of school I don't think she comes out really late" stan smiled "oh okay then."

After they ate they played some video games stan had bought not long ago and soon they felt tired so they both said good night. Stan walked to his room while Craig grabbed blankets and pillows to position on the sofa.

As usual craig couldn't sleep, every small sound he heard his eyes would fly open, he felt as if he were still in the streets walking through those creepy silent valleys, or when he found a place to rest and let his eyes close and suddenly he would here gangs around or some wild animal…that was not life…but was this now life?, could he make a new life here again? Many questions swam through craigs mind as he felt just a tiny bit safer like if it were home.

_probably I can't make a new life here or anywhere but maybe just maybe there's a small chance I can be happy even if just for seconds…tomorrow I'll see Ruby, that already is enough for me to say I'm pretty happy._

**Once again I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, this chapter is short but I suck at making long chapters, I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. If you want you can leave a Review, Follow, or Favorite. Thxs guys for everything, I'll try to write faster…love you all! :D**


End file.
